<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Are You Doing Here? by writingsfromafangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652966">What Are You Doing Here?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl'>writingsfromafangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, College, College Student Peter Parker, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, One Shot, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:16:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>College!AU -- You catch someone following you home one night only to realize it's your overprotective superhero boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Reader, Peter Parker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Are You Doing Here?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im so sorry i suck at titles. also! I am not very skilled in writing peter p x reader stuff, but i'm working on it! bare with me, thank you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You rushed down the sidewalk, maneuvering your way through the drunk college students spilling onto the front lawn. Head tucked down, glancing at the time on your phone, you walked your way back to the dorms as fast as you could.</p><p>Your night wasn’t going exactly how it planned but you couldn’t help but feel more relief than disappointment.</p><p>Your roommate dragged you out to a party — swearing to you that you spent too much time on your projects — only to leave you within the first 20 minutes for some guy who winked at her. Moments later you got a text from her telling you to not wait up and you took that as your cue to head out.</p><p>The noise and craziness of it all slowly drowned out the closer you got to your dorm building. The party was only a couple blocks over but in the haunting dead of night, it sure felt like it was miles and miles away.</p><p>Turning onto the next street, you realized just how still the area could get in the very early AM. The pounding sounds of hyped up bass music was completely gone and not a single car raced by. Even most of the homes were unsettlingly dark.</p><p>From the deep silence came a few unwelcoming swoosh sounds. You froze dead in your tracks. Your mind began racing with thoughts of kidnappers and serial killers lurking in the shadows. Figuring your complete halt in the dark would only leave you more vulnerable, you forced your feet to continue on their path. Trekking down the street, you fumbled around in your bag for your cell phone and pepper spray.</p><p>Clutching the pepper spray remarkably tight in one hand, you began hunting through your phone for you boyfriend Peter’s number. Pressing the call button, you listened to the ringing, mumbling prayers under your breath but it went to voicemail.</p><p>Swoosh. Thump.</p><p>You let out a gasp at the new sound that was for sure footsteps. They were unmistakably jogging behind you.</p><p>You were trying to get your composure together to call 911 when a hand grabbed your shoulder. The stranger forced you around. Bewildered and terrified, you came face-to-face with a red mask.</p><p>You let out a gasp when your eyes registered the person in front of you.</p><p>"Peter?" You asked. "What… what-,"</p><p>Confusion beat out any relief you could possibly feel. Never in your wildest dreams would you expect your boyfriend, who should be miles away at his own college, to be the one following you — especially this late at night and completely unannounced. Was he trying to send you into a panic attack?</p><p>He finally tugged off the mask, mouth open ready to force out some words. His eyes held an apologetic look and for a second, you almost felt total excitement to see your boyfriend. But then you remembered the situation.</p><p>"I’m sorry I just-,"</p><p>"What on Earth are you doing here?" Your words came out more angry than intended and judging by Peter’s face it was clear he didn’t expect an outburst. You really didn’t mean to be so harsh but your adrenaline was still insanely high — your brain just barely processing the fact you were not going to be murdered.</p><p>"I just… I came to make sure you were okay," His voice faltered a little bit.</p><p>Some bursts of guilt were cutting through the confusion so you grabbed his hands, trying to apologize for your anger.</p><p>"I… I don’t understand," you admitted, head cocking in wonder. "I just called you how could you be-,"</p><p>"No, no," He cut you off. "I was already here."</p><p>Your jaw dropped slightly in shock, registering his words. Slowly, you let go of his hand. Feeling you pull away, Peter tried to explain further but you stopped him.</p><p>"What do you mean you were already here?" You asked. He went to answer but you cut him off again with another odd realization. "Have you been following me all night?"</p><p>When Peter couldn’t find the right explanation, you knew you had your answer.</p><p>Even more baffled than you began with, you turned around to keep on your pathway to the dorms. Your boyfriend didn’t hesitate to follow hot on your heels.</p><p>Your thoughts were spiraling when the realization your boyfriend had followed you on your night out for whatever God knows reason. Did he not trust you? Was he worried you’d cheat? Did he think you were lying about going out? And why come in the Spider-Man get up? Jesus, you needed to rest for the night.</p><p>"Y/N, please, listen-,"</p><p>"Listen?" You snapped and turned to face him. He backed up at your outburst. "Listen to what? To you explaining that you’ve been following me this whole time? Probably on my entire night out? I can’t even begin to think of a good explanation for that one!"</p><p>Peter looked lost as he processed your words. He shifted his stance as your deadly glare cut through him. He did have a good explanation and it was simply because he was worried. However, he was fairly confident you wouldn’t wanna hear that when you’re fuming so he took you by the arm.</p><p>"Let’s talk in your dorm, okay?"</p><p>His voice was so gentle, making your heart ache for ever snapping at him. You simply nodded at his request and let him lead you to your dorm.</p><p>***</p><p>You stood in the middle of the dorm facing one another, letting the tension in the air simmer. You were quite grateful now that your roommate was off with some guy. Her comments about this situation would’ve been ruthless had she witnessed it.</p><p>"Well?" You finally mustered up the courage to speak. You crossed your arms, annoyance written on every part of you. Peter knew this look but he had never been on the receiving end of it — and quite frankly, he never wanted to be again.</p><p>"I just…" He sighed, taking a seat on your bed. His hands fumbled with his mask as if that was going to give him the right words to say. "I was worried."</p><p>You scoffed, pacing around the room, hands running through your hair. Worried? Jesus, the excuse made you want to roll your eyes at him, but you knew in your heart, his tone was serious. He was the worrying kind, no matter what.</p><p>"Worried?" You sighed, trying to get your thoughts and adrenaline under control. You were feeling less mad and more confused as time went on.</p><p>"Well, yeah," He mumbled, finally looking up at you. The guilt in his eyes was enough for you to stop and face him. You nearly wanted to just run into his arms and apologize (for what, you didn’t know). "You said you were going to a party and I just got worried. Stuff happens and… and I couldn’t stand the thought of you needing me and I not being there."</p><p>"Gosh, Peter," you sighed, hearing him sniffle a bit. You made your way next to him on the bed. You wrapped your arms around his neck, trying to hold him close, trying to apologize, but he still felt stiff. You know you freaked out, maybe even scared him a bit, but who could blame you? Your boyfriend deciding to just follow you around on your night out? Gosh, was it such a weird position to be in.</p><p>"I didn’t mean to scare you," he said. "I know you can handle yourself, you always tell me that, it was just…"</p><p>It was just you were away. You two had been separated due to college for a few months now and while you didn’t think it was wearing anything down in the relationship, you knew Peter still had some anxiety about it.</p><p>"Nothing’s going to happen," you said, turning yourself to face him, but he was back staring at the mask. "I appreciate you worrying, but you can’t just follow me around like that. You gotta trust me here, Peter, and if something’s bugging you, just tell me."</p><p>You always told him this and it worked for a while but something would just come over him. He’d never explain what it was and you’d never push, so you repeated yourself time after time again. Maybe he would explain with time, but until then, you would be there to reassure him because you loved him.</p><p>"I’m sorry," Peter finally said after a moment. "I love you… So much."</p><p>You smiled, placing a lovely kiss on his lips. He had a slight smile as you pulled away. You were too exhausted to be made anymore — it was going nowhere anyways. "I love you, too. Just… please don’t follow me around like that."</p><p>He chuckled, slinging his arm around you. Happily, you let yourself fall into him. "I promise, darling, I’ll try to talk about it next time. Being away is just so different."</p><p>You nodded in agreement. "But it’s alright, we’re gonna work through it."</p><p>Peter agreed, now taking the time to look around your dorm. It was weakly decorated compared to your roommates side. A lot of your decorations consisted of notes or I-projects you were working on. Your desk was littered with textbooks and various pictures of you and Peter. It warmed and broke his heart that your only "decorations" was snapshots of you two. You were just as uncomfortable with your dorm as he was with his. But college was good and life would be great after it.</p><p>"Yeah, babe," He nodded. "We will."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>